When the Sand bring Leaflets into their hearts
by Solosan
Summary: On their way home a couple of Konoha ninja are ambushed and kidnapped. Left for death they are eventually rescued by Suna, this is where this story starts, and the bonds that are formed from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

**When sand brings leaflets into their hearts.**

There was a drip of cold water in the corner of her cell. Her labored breathing cutting the air between them. Her body was probably aching by the unseen torments of their captors. All their information had been leached out the first night of their capture. Now they were kept as toys. Guinea pigs.

Every night, he came. Every night they suffered his new designs of mind torture. For a second they were each transported into Hell in which they suffered forty eight hours. Hearing the soft footsteps halt outside the bars, then the slight creak as rusted barred doors swung slowly open. Akastuki robes stopped before him and a hand pulled him up from the cold hard floor to face red demon eyes.

He could barely mutter in protest, "Ita-"

"MANGEKYO!"

He was the leader of a two man cell, on a simple mission, how could he have let this happen?

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage looked up from her mass of forms she was ticking off in surprise as her aide rushed into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, please look at this." Shizune was panting.

Looking down at the papers thrown onto her desk, Tsunade began to read. By the end she had paled and her hands were trembling. She whispered, "Can this be verified?"

Shizune nodded, "Jiraiya-sama reported this."

In a flurry Tsunade stood up, as she ran out, she called behind her, "Call the Jounins to me immediately!"

"Hai!"

* * *  
The Kazekage released the messenger hawk and watched it disappear into the darkening sky. There's going to be a storm. Looking down at a tiny white scroll in his hand he frowned.

"Gaara. What is it?"

Clenching his fist, holding the crushed white piece of paper tightly, Gaara of the Desert turned to face his sister.

"Temari, call Kankuro and the others."

She didn't hesitate when she caught the look in his eye, "Hai. Kazekage sama"

* * *  
"Sakura."  
Her named echoed in their stone cage, his voice was hollow. Sakura looked up from her fetal position into equally hollow eyes. Heavy chains clunked as she shifted, the sound horrifically loud in the darkness. She nodded despairingly, "It was the Village again, Shikamaru. And everyone... Everyone..."  
Her dry eyes held terrors a sea of tears won't wash away.

"I know Sakura. It's the same here."

"I just... Just want..."

"I know. Me too."

"It won't end will it, Shikamaru?"

He didn't answer but closed his eyes to face his nightmares. As hellish as they are he would still wake up from them, but answering that question, means admitting to the ice cold truth of their reality.

Sakura watched her partner succumb to the snatching hands of his subconscious. Shikamaru must be exhausted. HE hadn't shown up for four days. And that meant no food or water for four days. Maybe this time they can die in peace. A scrapping sound from the door sent panic signals to her brain. If she wasn't so weak she would have shot her head up to see those dreaded robes. The soft treading of footfalls stopped by Shikamaru first. For a while she waited to hear her friends despairing gasp as he looked into dreadful red eyes. It didn't come. Then the footsteps approached her, and she looked at navy boots. The shadowy figure knelt beside her and lifted her up so she could look into the familiar masked face of Kakashi sensei.

He had done this before. Let them believe they were to be saved before he cruelly massacred the fake rescuers in front of them. This time however, instead of mouthing sweet assurances and picking her up, Kakashi let out a colorful string of curses. However Sakura wasn't sure, everything seemed faded and moved really slow. Like in those movies Naruto always wanted her to watch with him. Naruto. Yes Naruto, let's go watch movies tomorrow. But not now. Too tired. Tomorrow, defiantly tomorrow. She could hear many footsteps. Was it time for breakfast? It's too early mom, another five minutes...

* * *

"Kakashi."

"They were abandoned Hokage."

They were seated in the pristine corridors of the Sand Villages hospital. Tsunade looked at Hatake Kakashi for a minute, taking in his heated voice and disheveled clothes, before taking a seat next to the ninja. He probably hadn't rested since the rescue, most of them hadn't. They were waiting for the Akatsuki to try and counter-attack. If they didn't, she and Gaara must still keep a wary eye out for them. She had rushed to the village of sand to help out with the emergency care, last night.

The two were silent for a while. His next words were so soft, she had to strain to hear them.

"Abandoned to die. If we hadn't come..."

"Perhaps we still didn't come in time. We have done our best, but for the two of them, only time can tell if they will survive."

They sat in silence. Kakashi remembered clearly the utter hopelessness in Sakura's stark gaze. After examining Shikamaru and picking up Sakura. That look will haunt him to the grave. "It's the Akatsuki. They did it, didn't they? What did they want? What could those two have possibly done to earn ... THIS?" His voice trembled ever so slightly.

"Kakashi..."

Without a word Kakashi stood up and stalked off through the white corridors of the hospital ward, leaving Tsunade open mouthed. Kakashi had always been respectful to the Hokage. Dry and cheeky, yes. But never outright rude. To produce such a strong reaction, just what did he see down there?

Kakashi and the medic team, half the Konoha jounins and half the Wind jounins and those injured in the dismantling of the traps took the two rescued and went straight to the Hidden village of sand, as it was closer. After emergency care only that night could decide if they lived or died. Their lives balanced on a knifes blade and everyone held their breath. They had risked their lives distracting the Akatsuki and proceeding with the carefully constructed plan of rescue, and maybe it was all for nothing.

Gaara stood by the window as Temari paced in front of him. His eyes were focused on the shallow breathing patterns of the two people lying in the hospital beds. After being wheeled out, they had been in a comatose like state for a couple of hours. What worried him were the looks of such fear, horror and hopelessness that occasionally crossed their faces.

Temari drew a ragged breath, "How can you be so calm Gaara?"

His eyes flickered to meet hers in a flat stare. "I'm not calm Temari. You above all others should know me better than that."

"I know." She sunk into one of the empty beds. She dropped her face into her hands. "Five months Gaara. They had been pronounced dead. We went to their ceremonial funeral, for crying out loud! And all that time. At the mercy of the Akatsuki's..."

"I know that Temari." He stated harshly. It was the closest he came to shouting in his entire life. Excluding when he was manically hysterical when possessed by Shukaku. Noting her shocked expression, he sighed. "I don't think I could have survived, not for that long." Having admitted that, he transferred his attention to the shallow breathing. It was all he could do now. It was all that all of them could do now.


	2. Chapter 2

**When sand brings leaflets into their hearts. 2**

Kakashi slid open the hospital wards door leading to Sakura and Shikamaru's chamber. The medic nins had already left them be. They had done as much as they could and now it was up to fate if they would survive or not. He expected them to be lying stock still, almost statue like, as they had been for the last couple of hours.

He first checked on Shikamaru who was closest, his breathing was stable if shallow, he moved across to the other side of the curtain that separated Sakura and Shikamaru's beds. He stopped as though he had walked into a wall as dead pan eyes gazed at him. Sakura's eyes which had been so full of life and hope in his memory, lay sunken above her pale cheeks. She might as well have been a puppet propped up on the bed for all the life that was left in her. His memory of her cheerful life made it all the more chilling.

Rushing out of the ward yelling, he drew the attention of every nin who heard him. But he didn't care, he needed someone, anyone, to bring back the Sakura, he once knew.

* * *

Gaara of the desert stood staring flatly at Sakura. She returned his gaze with equal studious lifelessness. It unnerved him. Especially as he knew what emotions Sakura's eyes, had once contained. It was nothing like Naruto Uzumaki's warm gaze. It was like gazing into an icy reflection of himself. The Kazekage looked away first. She had woken up and Shikamaru still remained comatose. She demonstrated a hardiness he had definitely not expected. Even after she had saved his brother from poison when Chiyo couldn't. It irked him somehow.

"Who are you?"

Gaara glanced back at her frowning. They were alone now, the bustling medic nins had already taken their leave, however Gaara had been too busy staring into doll like eyes to notice. It was another thing that made him uncomfortable around this Sakura.

"Subaku no Gaara. We met in the chunnin exams."

Sakura blinked and looked at him steadily. "Why don't you disappear? Itachi Uchiha didn't kill you yet. Will he torture you first for knowing me? Give me the semblance of fake hope and then dash it?"

Gaara was dumbfounded. What was she talking about?

"Itachi. I know you can hear me. Kill him slowly, or fast. It doesn't matter cause he's not there. You've done it before, so many, many times. Each one so much more colorful than the one before. You can be so creative huh Itachi? But you can't hurt me anymore Itachi. I'm dead already. Dead where it counts."

Hearing her speak dispassionately right through him, made him very, very uneasy. She might as well have been speaking about the weather, but what she said hinted at things so dark...

Gaara considered the situation. Tsunade must be informed. Turning on his heel he left, far too fast to see the single tear wind it way down Sakura's shadowed cheeks and fall off her chin, from eyes that stared at the spot where the Kazekage had just vacated.

* * *

Tsunade was arguing with Gaara. Tsunade's voice boomed through all the corridors followed immediately by the Kazekage's cold voice.

Kankuro sighed. Gaara wanted them to return to Konoha, where they could recover in a familiar environment. However Tsunade didn't want them to collapse from the journey shaking them off the stability they are fleetingly grasping. A week had passed and Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno were driving everyone insane. They slept most of the time and when they woke it was only to eat before sleeping again.

He knew how his brother was feeling, no one wanted to be near them. One look into their eyes and it was as if you were looking into living death. Even the hardened veterans were unnerved. Even Gaara...

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Kankuro."

Kankuro snorted at his sister, "I can't help hearing those two. I swear it's like listening an old couple quarreling. They just can't compromise, and they have to be LOUD about it."

Temari laughed. The sound startling both of them. It made them feel guilty knowing there were two people in the building who would probably never laugh again. They stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. Sighing in the stillness.

"Do it again."

Both swung round on the soft voice. Shikamaru stared out of a hollowed face, eyes almost frenzied in his desperate need. He hung onto the wall almost falling but having scrambled out of bed and down the corridor towards the sound that had evoked a kind of wild hope in him.

"Onegai."

Temari and Kankuro both rushed to his side supporting him. "Please. Just do it again. Just once more." He collapsed between them his voice choking him and tears started falling. "Just once more."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other over a sobbing wreck of a ninja. The dignified unmotivated chunnin had been starved of any emotion except despair. So much so that within minutes he had pulled his weak body down three stories just for laughter. He stared at Temari through red eyes, his whispered pleas slipping out of his sobbing body. "Please. Onegai! ONEGAI!!"

Temari wiped his tears away, just holding him close, "It's alright now Shikamaru. You're safe."

Suddenly drained, Shikamaru stared limply at the floor, "Itachi. You are cruel. I could almost believe it this time."

Subaku no Gaara opened the door into his office. Giving them one look that gave away nothing, he strode over and past them. Sand swirled around gently lifting the limp young man and followed the Kazekage. Tsunade walked out and gave a weak smile. "I guess I won this round."


	3. Chapter 3

**When sand bring leaflets into their hearts. 3**

"Tsunade sama!"

"Hai?"

"Something is very wrong with them!"

There was no need to ask the frightened medic nin who the 'them' were. There could only be a pair of people in the ward who could frighten people that tend horrific injuries every day to such an extent with just a gaze.

Without a word Tsunade rushed out with the medic nin towards the chamber 'they' were in.

"What is their condition?"

"Physically they are stabilized but they are holding tightly on to each other and won't let go. They don't say a word and are trembling badly. There's something wrong Tsunade sama. They seem to be waiting for something horrible to happen."

She gritted her teeth. -It couldn't be...-

"How long has it been since they have been rescued?"

"Almost 48 hours."

-So that was it! Why didn't I see it before?-

* * *

"Anosa anosa! Why can't we go see them Tsunade Obaachan?"

Tsunade delivered a round house punch that had Naruto slamming into the wall behind him. The other ninja's cleverly stepped out of his way.

"I've told you not to call me that Naruto!"

She surveyed the crew that was bound to arrive some time, when news of their rescue reached Konoha. Today was proving very long and tedious.

Shikamaru and Sakura relaxed somewhat after 48 hours. And although they released each other and nothing else about them seemed to change. Innately they were different. It was as though some switch inside them went on. They might now be ready to accept the fact they were indeed rescued and aren't in the clutches of Itachi. But just how long will it take for them to adapt to safety?

Everyone had come. It wasn't a surprise, although the presence of Sai was slightly startling.

"Obaachan! That hurt!"

Tsunade resisted the urge to punch him again. "How in the world did you arrive so quickly? News reached Konoha only yesterday morning. It takes three days to get here."

Simultaneously everyone glared at Rock lee who was quite oblivious to the fact three teams were giving him death glares. well, with the exception of Sai who only glanced at Lee to confirm with Tsunade the identity of the culprit who drove them manically to be faster.

Tenten shrugged, "He wanted to arrive in half a day."

Tsunade sighed heavily. She could well imagine it. That young man took after Maito Gai in too many ways.

"Give them one more day to recover Naruto. They have been through a lot. I have to return to Konoha now but if any of you do anything to destabilize them..."

Everyone shivered at her ominous tone.

"Well. I better get going. Remember though, do not bombard them with questions on where they have been. Rather tell them what has happened, let them catch-up. And gently."

She looked at the jounin who stood by the window. "Kakashi. Make sure they return to Konoha after a week."

He nodded affirmative. "Hai. Hokage sama."

She left the group of ninja's feeling guiltily relieved that she needn't deal with 'them' again. But she also had an urge to return to Konoha immediately to get her hands on any books pertaining to the effects of Mangekyo. She also had to deal with the Nara clans request to leave Konoha that were no doubt sitting on her table. They were more mannered the younger generation that just went AWOL and showed up here.

She frowned. How was she going to tell Haruno her parents, her only relatives had died in battle shortly after she disappeared?

* * *

"Obaachan no Baka..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but he knew what the young man was feeling. It was, after all, the woman he loved that had returned and even a day seemed far too long to wait.

"You guys must be tired. Go ahead to headquarters. Temari san will tell you where you can rest."

They all nodded and made to go rest. He sighed when he saw Rock Lee making his way towards Kakashi. There was no way he could avoid him. And if he was like Gai, even if Kakashi managed to avoid him, Lee would probably track him down.

"Kakashi sensei? Where is the training grounds?"

The Copy Nin almost blanched. "I'm sure Temari can tell you that."

"But I'd like to spar with you. You are after all Gai sensei's Eternal Rival."

This time Kakashi did blanche. -Why did Gai have to spawn another copy of himself?-

"Ah he he...Temari has more time on her hands. Gomen, I still have things to do. Perhaps some other time Lee kun." -Sorry Temari-

After being, rejected Lee looked exceedingly disappointed, but he ominously brightened up. "Would you spar with me when you do find time?"

"Eh... Well... I meant um..."

"I'll wait for you then!"

Kakashi watched as Lee skipped away, feeling as though the weight of the world had suddenly dropped on his shoulders. Outside another of those frequent sand storms started up again.

* * *

"Gaara."

The Kazekage didn't turn around from the window.

"Temari. Kankuro."

The older brother pulled uneasily at his forehead protector. "Gaara. It's been three days and now they won't speak to anyone. They won't move away from each other, it's worrying and now the other Konoha ninja's have arrived."

Gaara didn't answer.

"I know you didn't want them here. I know how you feel, but please, now that they are here. Isn't there anything we can do to help? Sakura did save Kankuro's life." Temari looked over at Kankuro as he clenched his fist angrily. Sakura saved his life and now he couldn't do the same for her. Suddenly he looked back at his sister. He had remembered something.

The village of the sand might not be very welcoming but since Gaara's return, the Leaf has become a brother village. A bothersome village but one that will stick by their side, and one that the people of the sand will stick by.

"Wasn't Sakura impressed with our herbs? Perhaps that can help?"

Temari thought about it. "You're right. Come Kankuro. Do you want to come Gaara?"

When he didn't move a muscle when she shrugged. Turning they both left their brother alone in the Kazekage's office. What they didn't see was the gourd in the corner had sand flowing out agitatedly. Something was bothering him, and he had no idea how to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**When the Sand bring leaflets into their hearts. 4**

"They've changed. Na, Neji?"

Pale eyes stared at the figures inside the garden dome.

"Hai."

Tenten smiled ruefully. "I am so glad to see them but. It's hard."

The Hyuuga nodded. Although they have been forbidden to talk to them for a day. Many of the ninja's scouted about and checked on them from afar. And some like Lee and Naruto pestered Temari or Kankuro for information. On the opposite side of the dome, he could see Hinata and Kiba crouching on some trees, by using his Byakugan. He never really realized just how tight knit the ninja's of their age group have become. And just how easily it could be rendered apart.

"Tenten. Neji. I hope you aren't going to sneak in to see them."

Tenten jumped down from the tree. "Don't worry Kakashi sensei. We will do what is best."

"Of course."

Kakashi looked at the glistening dome against the backdrop of the desert. Tsunade's last words to him, sending chills down his spine.

"Remember Kakashi. If they show any signs of a mental trap, anything out of the ordinary. You are to kill them at once."

When Kakashi stared at her, she smiled bitterly. "If you can take them alive do so. But more than likely you won't be able to. We are dealing with the Akatsuki after all. Bye Kakashi, and decide what to do well."

-Just what can she expect me to do? Sakura was once one of my students.-

"Baka! You said it was somewhere here!"

The quarrel in the bushes were coming their way.

Neji sighed, it was getting to loud here. "Chouji. Ino."

Ino stopped shouting long enough to see everyone around her. "Oh. Err. Hi. I just came to see the herbs in the garden dome. Apparently the flowers there are very pretty and...And..."

No one believed a word she said.

Neji rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the little figures in the dome. Tenten laughed, "Don't worry Ino. Everyone is somewhere around here too. We worry as well about them as well you know, so you won't get into trouble with Tsunade sama."

Ino shot a glance at Kakashi. Did that go for the sensei as well?

Kakashi lifted a hand to his chest, "I promise no one will get into trouble from me. Besides, if Tsunade found out I was here, she would have my hide too."

Chouji munched away but his eyes having settled on the dome were fixed there. The shadow with the pineapple hairstyle has had to be Shikamaru Nara.

The leaf ninja wasn't the only ones spying though. An eye made of sand floated just by the dome, looking in on every detail.

* * *

Sakura gently brushed the dirt off the leaves. Temari studied how close Shikamaru stood by Sakura. It was as though by doing this he can confirm that he wasn't alone. Even when surrounded by so many ninja's.

"Ne Shikamaru kun. Your clan grew this as well right."

He leaned in closer to look at the flower. "Hai."

Temari blinked when he suddenly turned round to stare at her. The moment passed and again he stood quietly by Sakura. It was starting to drive her insane. Shikamaru always turned around unexpectedly to stare at her, or she'd look around to find he had been gazing at her. It was the look of a wounded child, hoping for something to take away the pain.

She studied them both. Although they had gained weight. Both of them were still unhealthily emaciated. And they were always getting exhausted easily. But they won't tell anyone, and no body would know anything was wrong until they both collapsed. One moment they were standing together and the next, they were a weak puddle on the floor. And they had an unnerving way of doing it in unison.

Sand slid past the creaks of the door, opening it for Gaara who just stood in the corridor outside the dome. He stared straight at Sakura who looked back blandly. Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other nervously. They knew that the rescued pair was disturbing the Kazekage, but this was the first time after him putting Shikamaru to bed that he had come anywhere near them. And he refused to talk about them. Sand slid ominously towards the pair who didn't move. The desert siblings tensed.

The sand encircled Shikamaru although the cold eyes never left Sakura. Then Shikamaru was being drawn away. Suddenly he burst into life as he moved further from Sakura. He struggled and though his body twisted and turned his face didn't change. Then just as suddenly he stopped. Gaara barely blinked but as though afraid that he might begin resisting again, the sand picked up speed.

"Kazekage."

Everyone looked at Sakura who had whispered into the still air. Her expression seemed almost pained.

Gaara looked at her then he stated coldly. "You are both filthy."

Temari and Kankuro blinked. Gaara only ever said that to his siblings. And only when he was about to dump them both head first into the bathing pools. Clothes, weapons, protestations and all. What did this mean?

"Temari. Make sure she's clean." Without another word he strode off with Shikamaru in tow.


End file.
